The Internet, e-commerce, and relational databases have all contributed to a tremendous growth in data storage requirements, and created an expectation that the data must be readily available all of the time. The desire to manage data growth and produce high data availability has encouraged development of storage area networks (SANs) and network-attached storage (NAS).
SANs move networked storage behind the host, and typically have their own topology and do not rely on LAN protocols such as Ethernet. NAS frees storage from its direct attachment to a host. The NAS storage array becomes a network addressable device using standard Network file systems, TCP/IP, and Ethernet protocols. However, SANs and NAS employ at least one host connected to data storage subsystems containing the storage devices. Each storage subsystem typically contains multiple storage nodes where each node includes a storage controller and an array of storage devices usually magnetic disk (hard disk drive) or magnetic tape drives.
In data storage systems, a host makes I/O requests (i.e., reads and writes) of the data storage subsystems. Each application that is the subject of the I/O request may require different quality of service (QoS). For efficiency each host can accumulate a batch of I/O requests from application users and transmit them to the data storage subsystem.
When the host receives I/O requests, it should process the higher priority requests before the lower priority I/O requests despite the problem that I/O requests arrive at the host without regard to priority. For example, the host should ensure a higher quality of service NAS file system or SAN LUN is not given lower priority than a lower QoS file system or LUN and retain the ability to configure file systems and SAN LUNs by different QoS.
The host must ensure all I/O requests are completed in a reasonable time and must support many applications simultaneously while delivering the appropriate performance to each. It would be helpful if the number of priority levels could be easily modified to allow for different priorities (e.g., two or more) to allow for better tuning of the system. The maximum number of I/O requests allowed per priority level could be then determined through testing and some qualitative analysis of different workloads.